


Never Enough

by Sapphy, SapphyWatchesYouSleep (Sapphy)



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Mitchell is a bit of a psycho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/Sapphy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphy/pseuds/SapphyWatchesYouSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing that really kills George, every time, is that he's not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

The thing that breaks George’s heart every time, the thing that gives him nightmares, stops him sleeping, isn’t the thought of Mitchell’s victims. Not the thought that yet another family has lost a son or a brother or a father. A daughter or a mother or a sister. What breaks George’s heart is that he’s not enough to keep Mitchell clean.

 

It’s not often, but about once every six months George will come home, or downstairs in the middle of the night, and find Mitchell sprawled out, on the sofa or the floor or even the kitchen table, giggling at something inside his own mind.

 

It’s like drunkenness, the bloodlust, except that Mitchell is the most miserable drunk on the planet but the bloodlust makes him alternately giddy and vicious. He laughs at jokes only he sees and says terrible, hurtful things to George. The first time, George cried. Right there on the living room floor while Mitchell laughed. He got tougher over time, though Mitchell was very very good at choosing insults.

 

Six times now. Six times he’s seen that look in Mitchells eyes. The next morning he pretends he didn’t know , doesn’t ask questions (doesn’t want to know), doesn’t reproach his friend.

 

Mitchell does terrible things, but he’s trying and as far as George is concerned, that’s all that matters. He just wishes he were enough.


End file.
